


War is War... Even With Snowballs

by Wind_Writes



Series: Geralt & Yennefer’s 12 Days of Ficmas [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendly Game of War, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Male Friendship, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Roll Around In The Snow, Romance, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: No one is following Viglefortz’s plan, Lambert appoints himself the leader, and Geralt is pretty sure Yennefer packs her snowballs with rocks.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Geralt & Yennefer’s 12 Days of Ficmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035855
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	War is War... Even With Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of 12: Snowball Fight

The purpose was simple, take the other team’s fort before they could take yours. In Vilgefortz’s mind a good defense was the best offense, but the two women he’d commandeered to be on his team seemed to have plans of their own and they contradicted everything that he had wanted to do to ensure success.

Hunkered down behind a collection of brush, the party of three watched the opposition’s fort as the men inside scanned the surrounding landscape before hunkering down beneath the snow wall they’d created. With the enemy out of sight for the moment, Vilgefortz took the time to chew over a new plan. It made no sense for the three of them to approach the fort with a frontal assault and leave their own up for grabs, but he also knew there was no way either woman would be willing to retreat from their current post.

Tugging his hat down low over his ears, Vilgefortz scurried over to where his counterparts had started creating a collection of snowballs, taking up snow in his own hand and adding to the growing pile. “This is not how this was supposed to go.”

“Cool your jets, Vilgefortz,” Triss mollified.

She knew he was less than pleased about her and Yennefer’s obvious disregard for his plans, but frankly, they both had ideas of their own and hadn’t wanted to wait around for him to roll out a war meeting when the plan of attack should be pretty basic.

Vilgefortz glared at Triss, not appreciating be talked to as if he was a petulant child. “The plan was to-“

“We’ve cornered them, haven’t we?” Yennefer snapped, cutting off Vilgefortz before he could lecture them again about not waiting for him to lay out exactly what he had wanted.

In Yennefer’s mind, he really shouldn’t be all that surprised that neither of them waited around for him to tell them what to do. It was obvious that Vilgefortz was too used to soldiers following his every order and neither Triss nor her were the type.

Vilgefortz set his jaw in annoyance. “Yes, but what wasn’t the plan,” he ground out.

“What was the plan, then,” Yennefer mocked, only half paying attention to what he was whining about as she searched her pockets for a little addition to add to their ammo.

Peaking up through the brush as their targets popped up enough to scan the area again and disappear once more, Vilgefortz listened for any sort of movement before setting his attention back on the two women. “To pick them off one by one so we didn’t have to contend with their full force all at once.”

Triss looked up at the man through her snowflake coated lashes, “You know this is a snowball fight, right?”

“War is war,” Vilgefortz uttered, his face a mask of seriousness. Rising to his feet, he gave the pair a determined nod and turned on his heal, moving down the brush line to get a better view of the fort.

The women watched his departure, their eyes rolling back at his seriousness about all of this. Men had a very distinct way of taking all the fun out things by letting their egos get in the way.

Attention drawn from their retreating teammate to the pile of rocks Yennefer’s was building beside the snowballs caught Triss’s attention and a wave of concern rolled through her stomach. “What are you doing?”

“Making a few secret weapons.”

Packing a few small rocks into the snow she’d gathered, Yennefer skillfully built, rubbed, and rolled the mixture around in her gloved hands until a snowball formed. Though mostly made of snow, the unmistakable specks of earth sprouted from the side and promised to leave an extra punch when it made contact with its intended target.

There was no doubt that Triss wanted to win as much as the rest of them, but she didn’t know if she was ready to go to this extreme to do it. “Yennefer, those could really hurt someone.”

Unfazed by Triss’s concern for the men, Yennefer handed over a few of the premium snowballs. “They aren’t that big.” Yennefer countered. “Besides, they’re witchers. They can handle it.”

“They aren’t all witchers,” Triss reminded her.

Yennefer snorted. If her friend was trying to convince her not to pack snowballs with rocks, pointing out that little fact was the worst way to accomplish that. “If Jaskier wants to hang out with the big boys, then he’s got to take a snowball like a man.”

* * *

Shaking snow from his hat, Geralt huffed back to the safety of the fort, his breath coming out in pants after barely outrunning Vilgefortz and his team of devious mages. He’d grown bored of idly sitting around waiting for someone do to something, but it hadn’t taken long to realize going out on his own was the wrong way about finishing off this stupid game. It had taken only a few hits to the body and one well aimed snowball to the head before he thought better of advancing and retreated from the opponent’s front line.

Rubbing at a sore spot where he’d taken a hit from a snowball that was definitely more than just snow, Geralt glared in the general direction of his companions. “How the hell did we get here?”

“Do you mean corned by a bunch of girls or in the snowball fight in general?” Jaskier asked. Lounged against the base of a tree that butted up to the back of their fort, the bard angled his head towards the other man, the one that had started it all. “Because the snowball fight is Lambert’s fault.”

“Hey.” Hearing his name, Lambert drew his attention from the brush line where he’d been watching for the mages to the two men that sat beside him. “How the hell was I supposed to know Vilgefortz would take my challenge seriously?”

Lambert’s justification was weak at best to Geralt’s way of thinking. Besides Triss, and that was simply Geralt giving her the benefit of the doubt of being more mature than the rest of them, no one in the group would have stepped down from a challenge but especially not a man like Vilgefortz. “You pretty much told him you could fight better than he could,” Geralt accused.

Lambert shrugged. “I still stand by that,” he defended. “I just wasn’t expecting Yennefer and Triss to join him.”

“Yennefer never turns down a chance to fight with Geralt,” Jaskier piped up. In fact, watching the two of them bicker was on of his favorite past times if he was to be honest.

“Go make yourself useful and go stand out there as a distraction,” Geralt growled.

Lambert considered the thought for a moment and seconded Geralt’s idea. The bard was relatively useless otherwise and it would certainty give them a chance to take the win.

Jaskier scoffed, appalled that the witchers would so easily sacrifice him. Jumping to his feet, Jaskier turned to face both men, his brows furrowed in disgust. “I will do no such thing. I am not in this fight to be your-“ a snowball from the other side came flying over the wall and hit him square in the face, a trickle of blood trailing from his nose as he brought up both hands to cradle his face. “Ouch.”

The witchers exchanged glances and focused back on the snow that fell from Jaskier’s face, the distinct gray color of gravel catching their eye.

“Are those rocks?” Lambert asked, brows creasing in confusion.

Reaching down to pick up a few of them, Geralt nodded. It would seem Vilgefortz wasn’t the only one taking a friendly snowball fight more serious. “Probably courtesy of Yen.”

Suddenly a little more concerned for his wellbeing, Lambert’s gaze jumped from the still bleeding Jaskier to Geralt and back again. “She’d seriously pack her snowballs with rocks?”

Nodding, Jaskier clamped his snow hat over his nose and looked up at the bare canopy of the tree, a frown etched deeply into his brow. There was no doubt in his mind that she’d aimed for his head on purpose.

Geralt shrugged, Yennefer wasn’t a fan of losing. He was pretty sure she’d do just about anything to give herself an advantage. “I mean, she’s done worse things.”

Lambert gulped, the color draining from his face.

Movement in the brush caught everyone’s attention; moving to the wall all three men watched as their opponents mumbled something amongst themselves and then split off in all different directions. Vilgefortz moved off on his own, advancing around the bushes into a small grove of young pines while Triss and Yennefer sunk back into the brush, out of sight.

“It looks like Vilgefortz is on the move. I’ll take him.” Tugging on his gloves to suck the ends underneath his coat, Lambert focused his attention on Jaskier. “Head for their fort. They’ll probably send one back to defend and I’d bet it’s Triss. I don’t think she’ll kill you.”

Geralt stopped his friend before he could dictate anymore. “Who died and made you captain?”

A chuckle vibrated deep in the other man’s chest; watching Jaskier treck off, snow hat still to his face, Lambert made a move to head in the direction of where Vilgefortz was last seen. “Geralt.”

“Yeah yeah” Geralt sighed, resigned to his part in this plan. “I’m in charge of the rock thrower.”

* * *

Coming out the opposite direction of where Vilgefortz had stalked off too, Yennefer huddled in the brush as she watched Lambert stealthily creep his way into the collection of pines in search of her teammate. The grove was thick with trees, the fallen limbs and growth cluttering the floor and it would prove challenging for both men when it came too moving in and around the underbrush. A perfect distraction to keep attentions else where while she took their fort.

She had watched Geralt step away only a moment early, his body moving easily amongst the fresh fallen snow, but inevitably leaving their ground open for concurring. A part of her had hopped the men would prove to be more difficult opponents, but it would seem that was not to be the case.

“Shit,” Yennefer muttered, her hand gripping tight to the snowball she held as she made a hard dash for the fort.

Moving easily through the snow, it wasn’t long before Geralt was hot on Yennefer’s tail and within snowball striking distance. “You can’t outrun me, Yen!” he called out.

“We’ll see about that,” she yelled. Peeking over her shoulder, Yennefer kicked it into high gear just as he reared back and threw a snowball at her, the cold ice hitting just at the base of her neck and melting down the back of her shirt.

Knowing out maneuvering him was the best option at the moment, Yennefer zig zagged her way towards the snow wall the men had built, but as she drew closer the snow got deeper and it wasn’t long before she was tripping in the heavy powder and Geralt’s frame collided with hers.

The two of them tumbled in a mass of snow and winter gear before Geralt had Yennefer pinned on her back in the snow beneath him. Breath coming out in pants, it took Yennefer a moment to gather her bearings, the weight of Geralt making it almost impossible to move.

“Told you,” he whispered in her ear and left a playful nip just below it.

Struggling to free herself, Yennefer shoved at his chest, doing her best to keep the snowball she still held from his view. “Get off me,” she protested, trying to wiggle her legs loose but accomplishing nothing but getting snow in her pants.

Running a gloved hand along her arm, Geralt worked his fingers along hers and slowly pryed the melting ball of snow and debris from her grasp. Picking a few of the rocks from the quickly melting mass, Geralt chuckled, holding one just above her face. “That’s cheating”

Yennefer crossed her arms across her chest, a pout settling on her lips. “No one ever said we couldn’t put rocks in snowballs.”

“Hmmm.” Geralt left a trail of kisses down her neck, his nose nudging her scarf away from her skin and nipping at the spot where her pulse fluttered. “Didn’t think we’d have to include that in the rules.”

Heat pooled low in her stomach and Yennefer could feel her muscles relaxing under Geralt’s attention. Her senses clouded with the familiar scent of leather and it wasn’t long before Yennefer felt any logical thought she had slip away as Geralt toyed with the zipper of her coat.

“What are you doing?” She all but purred against his ear.

“Distracting you,” he mumbled and closed his lips over hers. “Is it working?”

Yennefer smiled up at him when he pulled back just enough to bring her back into focus, her hands toying with the buttons of this jacket. “Maybe.”

From somewhere in the distance, the distinct sound of Jaskier’s cheer carried through the bare trees. The happy laughter of Lambert came soon after and, though they couldn’t make it out, both were pretty sure there were shouts of protest from Vilgefortz.

“I think you cheated,” she accused, but there was no heat behind the words. Popping the buttons of his coat one by one, Yennefer peered up at Geralt through her lashes, the smile on her lips devilish as ever.

Geralt could feel his gut clench. “Then we’re even,” he mumbled and closed his lips over hers once more, not in the least bit interested about who won the stupid game, but very invested in just what Yennefer had under her coat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this finds you well and you guys are surviving everything holiday. Appreciate everyone that has shown these little pieces love, whether it be here or on Tumblr. It means a lot when they are not cannon and simple fluff and in a fandom of this size. Stay healthy and be kind to yourselves!


End file.
